


From Afar

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 3 - FingeringAmara Lavellan can't stop looking at Hawke. The Iron Bull indulges her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	From Afar

Amara was fully aware that she was blatantly staring, but thankfully, the object of her attention was far enough away not to notice. She had been on her way to leave the main hall and go to her room when she had spotted Adriene nearly all the way over on the other side, talking animatedly to Varric. Her clothes were a bit sandy, and even from further away, Amara was able to notice her tousled hair and the sheen of sweat on her skin. She had probably just come from training somewhere. A brief shiver went through her as Amara remembered their own little training session not too long ago. She followed Adriene’s fluid movements with her eyes, not for the first time appreciating just how graceful the other woman was. 

“Appreciating the view?”

Bull’s voice next to her made her twitch. Startled, she pulled herself away from watching.

“Must you sneak up on me like that?” 

“I didn’t sneak, just regularly walked over here, boss,” he chuckled. “Field of view and all. You were just very distracted.” 

Amara blushed at the realization of just how true those words rang. When she looked back over to where Adriene was, she saw that the other woman had left. “In my defense, it was a pretty distracting view,” she sighed before turning back to Bull. “You’re up for a quiet evening upstairs, or are you going back to the Herald’s Rest?”

“I could be up for a quiet evening, with the right company that is.” With a wink, he stepped aside to let her pass before he followed her upstairs.

It was much later that night when she was standing at her balcony, looking over Skyhold that was almost completely covered by darkness that Bull came up behind her. For a Qunari as tall and broad as him, he moved surprisingly quiet. She felt his presence behind her rather than hearing him come up.

“I can’t sleep,” Amara answered the unspoken question of why she was standing out here wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and a blanket wrapped around her, looking at nothing in particular. She leaned back against his chest when she felt an arm around her, holding her.

“Anything specific that keeps you awake?” Bull asked quietly, ever so worried about her.

She shook her head. “No, I’m good. Just the usual restlessness.”

For a while, they were just standing there, silently. A slight wind made Amara shiver despite his warmth at her back. Wordlessly, he pulled her back inside, closing the balcony door with one hand. The fire in the fireplace was low but still burning, and the warmth in front of it was a stark contrast to the almost biting cold outside. They had just gotten comfortable on the carpet in front of it, Amara being curled up into the blanket while sitting comfortably in his lap, when his chest rumbled against her head as he spoke again.

“Want me to distract you, Mara?”

There was a playfulness in Bull’s voice that made her grin. “By all means! I love to be distracted.”

“I know, I’ve seen it just this afternoon.” His laughter shook through her. “Tell me, Mara, what were you thinking when you were watching her?”

“Oh, you know,” Amara chuckled. “This and that. You can probably imagine.” 

His finger had begun to trail along the tip of her ear, and she sighed in pleasure at the sensation. Bull tipped her head a bit sideways before he started to run his fingers down her throat. “I can,” he agreed. “But I’d rather have you tell me.” 

_Oh_. 

_That_ kind of distraction was what he had in mind. “What do you want to know?” Amara asked curiously. 

“Have you asked her into your bed yet?”

“No,” she said honestly. “But, Maker, I want to.” Amara sighed wistfully. “She definitely flirted with me, so I don’t even know why I haven’t made a move yet.” It was usually not her style at all to hesitate, to wait and see. Bull was quiet for a moment, and Amara had an idea as to why. “You already know why I didn’t, right?” she mused. He did have the uncanny ability to understand why she did things way before she got there herself. 

“I have a general idea, yes.” Bull still sounded amused.

Amara rolled her eyes. Of course he had. She twisted slightly to look up at his face. “Care to share, oh wise one?”

He smiled at her. “Adriene Hawke is an exceptional woman, intelligent and very headstrong.”

“Don’t forget, breathtakingly hot!” Amara added with a wink that made him chuckle. 

“Not important for my point, but very true.” His fingers had dipped a bit lower to caress her collarbone. “But most of all, she is a very passionate and intense woman.” Amara frowned in surprise.

“Passionate I can see, but intense? She is so very light and casual about even the most important things.” When his other hand slipped underneath the blanket to run up her side, she sighed again. His touch managed to be somehow both calming and promising at the same time.

She felt his slight shrug against her. “Nah, that is just for show. Much like someone else I know.” His large hand had come around one of her breasts, and he started teasing it lightly through her shirt before pulling the front of it open and dipping inside. “And part of you knows that. Believe me,” he said in a low voice that made Amara slightly shiver with something that had nothing to do with the earlier cold. “If you would invite her up here, she would not let you get away with anything. She would take you apart.” His fingers had closed around one nipple, pinching it suddenly, and Amara could almost vividly imagine Adriene being the one touching her for a moment.

“Bull!” she gasped, but he had no intention of stopping now as he urged her on. 

“Come on, tell me what you want her to do to you.” 

Amara closed her eyes, imagining the other woman in front of her as she felt his hand wander over her chest. “I want her to kiss me,” she breathed out. “Those lips, they look so inviting when she talks.” He gave her a hum of approval, giving some attention to her other breast as she went on. “And her hands, I want her hands on me just like yours are at the moment.” 

“Go on,” Bull prompted. His hand that was still on her neck tilted her head back a bit further, giving him enough room to work it over with his teeth. “You want her to do much more than that.”

“Yes,” Amara admitted between the small moans she made when he bit down on just hard enough to send a flash of pain through her that made her belly tingle. “I want her to kiss down my neck, her hands all over…”

“No.” Bull abruptly stopped what he was doing. Amara's eyes flew open. 

“What?”

There was no irritation in his voice, only amusement as he chided her, “You are being deliberately vague. Don’t think you can fool me, Mara.” Leaving her breasts for the moment, his hand reached around and underneath her shirt, carefully sliding over her stomach in a silent promise.

“Now, tell me what you really want her to do,” he insisted, and Amara shuddered.

“I…” Her heart beat just a little bit faster as uncertainty rattled through her for a moment.

“It’s just you and me here, Mara, I got you,” came his calming voice. “It’s just a fantasy, it doesn’t mean you have to do anything. Just tell me.” His fingers were dangerously low on her stomach, teasing her slightly. 

Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at him. A knowing look was in his eye, together with his usual calmness that made it hard for her to even try and hide anything from him.

“I want her to hold me down,” she whispered. “To make me submit to her. I want her to be in charge!” 

Bull hummed appreciatively, his fingers sliding just a bit lower. “There we go. You want her to do the same things to you I do.”

Amara hesitated again. “Maybe not exactly, but…” There was still a hint of uneasiness on her face.

“You feel like you can trust her,” he said slowly. “Mara, that is not a bad thing at all.” She tensed up at his words, and the hand on her neck immediately started to caress her with soothing, circling motions. Bull didn’t even need to say anything more, Amara already knew where her issues lay this time. She was more afraid of the prospect of actually trusting someone than she was of anything that could be done to her.

“You already both like _and_ trust her,” Bull mused. “You will get used to that feeling, in time.” He sounded certain, and some of that certainty seemed to swap over to her as she felt herself relax into his arms again. Maybe he was right. Perhaps with some time, this could indeed be a good thing. And right now, she didn’t even have to think about who she trusted apart from Bull. She just had to let her mind wander. With a deep breath, she decided to simply pick off where they had left.

“I wonder if she would let me undress her, let me unlace those thigh-high boots she sometimes wears,” Amara said. “I want to get her out of them and then peel off those tight leggings of hers.” If Bull was surprised at her continuing on her own, he didn’t let it show. He was still running his fingers up and down her neck.

“She has some gorgeous legs on her,” he hummed in agreement, resuming the path downwards between her thighs with his other hand.

“Yes, she has!” Amara let out an excited moan as she felt his fingers brush lightly over her center. It was not enough pressure, but the anticipation alone, combined with what her imagination had come up had her head reeling already. Bull seemed to know where her mind was going as he chuckled slightly.

“You want those legs wrapped around you,” he suggested. A nod and another moan was Amara’s answer. “You’d be happy with any attention she gives you, but what you really want is those legs around your neck, pushing you close enough that you can taste her.” While he was speaking, she felt his fingers parting her folds gently, almost dipping into her. “Go on,” he prompted again, his subtle touches promising a delightful reward if she complied.

“I want her to take her pleasure from my mouth,” she gasped as she felt one of his thick fingers slip inside her. “Want her to hold my head down where she wants it, ordering me not to stop until I can feel her orgasm on my tongue.”

Amara’s eyes were fixed on the fire in front of her as she forced herself to not give in to her desire to rock towards his hand. Bull had a habit of making her wait for what sometimes felt like an eternity if she tried to rush him. She wasn’t sure if he was in that particular mood, but as riled up as she already felt she’d rather err on the side of caution. An effort that did not go unnoticed. 

“Look at you, all on your best behavior,” his voice was equally filled with amusement and appreciation. Amara was starting to feel hot underneath the now too warm layers.

“Bull,” she asked, “can I please be naked for this?”

With a chuckle, he stopped what he was doing to remove the blanket. With one look at her long shirt, he decided that it needed to go, too, and a moment later, Amara was back half in his lap, her back against his chest, and his hands were roaming over her body her once again. 

“Spread your legs.” A simple request she followed almost instantly, getting rewarded by him resuming his earlier task. Amara let out a soft moan at the feeling of his finger breaching her folds again.

“You think Hawke would appreciate how obedient you can be if properly motivated?” He kept moving agonizingly slow inside of her, the palm of his hand putting wonderful friction onto her most sensitive area. Just enough to keep her arousal high, not enough to satisfy it. She could feel a second finger teasing around her entrance.

Amara wanted to answer him, but a low moan was all she could manage as she could feel him slowly pushing in. Despite how wet she already was, there was slight pressure, but he took his time, moving slowly but insistent. Everything about him was bigger in comparison to the partners she had had before, turning things that were perfectly ordinary with other people into more of a challenge. 

Bull didn’t seem to mind her incoherence, simply speaking on as she felt herself being stretched around him.

“Or perhaps you would be too excited to keep still and she would have to tie you down,” he said quietly, directly next to her ear. Both of his fingers now deep inside her, he started a slow rhythm. “You make such a sight when you are restrained, spread apart, hiding nothing…” He trailed off as Amara moaned again, loudly.

“Bull!” Her hands dug harshly into his legs underneath her, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Should I tie you to your bed for her?” Bull sounded almost devious at that. “Spread you out and open, worked up, and prepared for her to do whatever she wanted to you?”

Her fingernails were getting close to breaking skin by now. The images Bull painted in her mind with his words made her throb with desire, and she could only nod frantically. Amara felt how hard he was behind her, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding her backside against him with a small whine. A strong hand on her hip held her in place.

“No,” he said simply. “Not now.” She let out a small, needy whine at his words, and he, in turn, pressed his fingers deeper. “This is about you and her,” he murmured into her ear, picking up his pace slightly. While Amara could thoroughly enjoy that, part of her felt bad about the one-sidedness.

“But you…”

“I’m good. I’m _very_ good,” Bull interrupted her. His voice had gotten that extra low rumble that always appeared when he was particularly excited about something. “And later, when it is just about you and me again, I will have you ride me until your body gives out from exhaustion.” A small cry escaped Amara as he curled his fingers upwards just right. “But for now, tell me, Mara, if Adriene has you all tied up, is she just going to take her pleasure from you? Or do you want her to do more?”

Amara wasn’t sure what drove her towards the edge faster at this moment. His words in her ear or his hand between her legs. She had trouble focussing on both and trying to find the words that would let her answer him.

“More,” she breathed out in between moans. Her head was flooded with images of Adriene. On the bed above her, in between her legs, on top of her. Every possible scenario she wanted to play out in her mind overwhelming her. One image stood out though.

“I want her to…” she stumbled over her own words, the slight hesitation from earlier making its presence known again. Just as she tried again Bull moved and she felt a sharp sting on her thigh. The sound of his slap was almost drowned out by her heavy breathing and her cry of pleasure as she felt him scratch his nails over the still stinging flesh. “Yes!” she cried.

“You want her to be rough with you, to make it hurt.” His fingers inside her got just a little bit faster as he slapped her thigh again, decidedly harder than before. Amara almost saw stars for a moment, a familiar, heated tension growing fast inside her.

“Bull,” she gasped. “I’m so close.” 

“I know,” he said simply, and she looked almost frantically at him when he suddenly slowed down his movement. _Nonononono_. She was ready to beg instantly when he smiled at her. 

“Go on, you are allowed to move now.”

Almost instantly, Amara began thrusting her hips upward and into his hand, chasing the release that had been so close before with determination when she realized something. He had told her to move, but beyond that, he had said nothing. Pleadingly, she looked up at him. “Bull, please, can I?”

“You are allowed to come,” he whispered slowly. “But I want you to keep thinking of her while you do it.” He was breathing heavily in her ear, spurring her on. “I want you to come with her name falling from your lips.”

Amara closed her eyes again, panting as she worked herself up and down onto his fingers. In her mind, she saw Adriene kneeling between her legs, looking up, smirking at her while Amara fucked herself on her fingers, desperately chasing release. When Bull’s hand came down on her again, helping her along with some well placed hard slaps in quick succession, she imagined Adriene’s hand instead. She had seen her train, seen how strong she was — how good she could make this for her. 

“Bull,” she whispered, “my hair.” 

He knew instantly what she wanted, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her hair, and yanking her head back. Amara thought of Adriene, using it to leverage her head into whatever position she wanted. Lips were on her throat, kissing their way towards where her neck met her shoulder. Oh, how she wanted Adriene to mark her, to leave tangible evidence of all she had done to her. The moment she felt teeth biting down harshly onto her neck, something in her snapped. Adriene’s name fell from her lips in a scream that could probably be heard outside. Not that anyone inside the room cared as Amara lifted herself up, mindlessly pushing her hips forward to grind herself against Bull’s completely still hand while she felt wave after wave of pleasure run through her. 

When she slowly came down from the high again, she fell bonelessly back into his embrace. Languidly, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times until everything was in focus again. 

“Feeling better?” Bull asked from above her.

She laughed softly. “Feeling perfect!” She reached up to touch his face, caressing his cheek. “Thank you!” 

“Anytime.” He smiled at her. “But, Amara, if you want her, go out and get her.” The look in his eyes told her he meant every word. “Or I might be forced to do this thing all over again.” 

Amara raised her eyebrows, looking at him skeptically. “That does not sound like a threat to be honest.”

Bull’s answering smirk sent shivers down her back. “Oh, it will be. Because if I am doing this again, you will not be allowed to come. Not until she is the one making you.”

Amara felt herself heat up again at his words. She knew he was not joking about this, and she felt her heart beat faster. Bull meanwhile was looking at her like the proverbial cat who got the cream.

“Now, let’s take this to the bed,” he grinned at her as she felt his arms wrap around her, lifting her up with him as he stood. “I believe you have some more work to do tonight.”

* * *

The next day found Amara’s eyes locked onto Adriene again. She was so close, she could call out to her easily. Just saying a quick hello wouldn’t hurt, would it? Casual. Like they accidentally met each other during the day. Which would be actually accurate because Amara certainly hadn't planned this. _If_ she had planned it, she would have made it just a tad more convenient. Placed the whole meeting at a time and place where she could actually act on it, and where it would just be the slightest bit less inconvenient. _Speaking of inconvenience_ was what went through her head when a powerful impact sent her flying. 

“You might want to keep your eyes on me, boss.” Bull’s voice sounded from above her, laughter running through it. “No matter how much more interesting the scenery is.”

Amara had landed on her backside with a huff, cursing as she got back up. Being in the middle of trying to not get pummeled into the ground by a Qunari definitely counted as an inconvenient time to ogle Adriene. 

Bull followed her eyes as she took another wistful look over her shoulder and grinned. “You wanna take a break and get over there, boss?” he asked, quietly so that only she could hear him, and Amara shook her head. 

“Nah, I really shouldn’t.” She rubbed the sand off her hands and started to get back in position. She didn’t look him in the eye. By now, Amara knew exactly how he felt about her playing chicken with her growing attraction to the other woman.

“In that case: eyes on me and this time — try to duck!” 

Without giving her any time, Bull moved, and Amara only barely dodged the next hit. They had been sparring without weapons much more often lately and even though they were not really evenly matched, their differences meant good practice for both of them. Amara had to learn how to not get disabled by brute strength while Bull could practice fighting much more agile opponents. They kept each other on their toes, but every now and then, when a move got through to Amara and she wasn’t quick enough, she was humbly reminded of their differences. He didn’t even put his full strength into his hits, and still, Amara knew she would definitely need a hot bath and probably a potion later tonight.

But in the heat of actual combat, it barely registered. She could ignore the pain in her backside in favor of trying to outmaneuver him. Something she was getting better and better at lately. The number of encounters she had come out on top of had risen steadily. 

Not today though. 

Not when a certain someone was now almost standing directly next to the training area. 

Another hit barely missed her, and Amara could feel the force of it, the air of his movement rustling her hair as she moved at the last moment. Still in time to not get hit, but far too late to counterattack properly.

“Boss, get your head in the game!” Bull grunted as they circled each other.

Amara was almost embarrassed about her own inability to concentrate. But she was not about to give up that easily. 

“My head is in the game just fine!” she shot back.

Bull chuckled. “Your head is otherwise occupied, and it shows!” He gave her a challenging look. “You’re thinking about something that is definitely not fighting.”

She hated how right he was but she was not about to admit that to anyone in that moment. “You can’t prove that,” she shrugged. “Because it’s not true.” With a quick step sideways she lunged at him, determined to put this conversation to rest. Too late she realized that she must have given away her move far too early as he parried it easily, and she suddenly felt a firm grip on her upper arm stop her dead in her tracks. She could feel the warmth of his body right in front of her, his head right next to hers. 

“Get on your knees, hands behind your back!” The familiar words, spoken in a low, rumbling voice right next to her had Amara react instantly. She found herself halfway down with one hand almost pulled behind her already when she realized what she was doing. She froze briefly, looking up into the smuggest expression she had ever seen on him.

“It _is_ true, and I just proved it!” he answered with a wink before steadying her. 

To the outside, it had probably looked like she just had randomly stumbled, but the heat rising up her cheeks was something less easily explained. 

“You are awful!” she said quietly, trying to decide whether she should just give up training for now or not. 

Bull just shrugged. “And you are being a coward. Training is over, come on, follow me.” Without further explanation he had taken a step back, holding out his hand. “My room, let’s go!”

Amara wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at, but she had taken his outstretched hand before even thinking about it and followed along without any fuss.

“Bull, what are you up to?” 

He gave her a look full of promise when he turned around. “I remember telling you pretty clearly what I would do if you would not get a move on.” At Amara’s widening eyes, he let out an amused laugh. 

“You wouldn’t!” she exclaimed.

She had never been more wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a little trilogy that will continue over the next two days.


End file.
